


Would You Like Freud with That?

by Zanne



Series: Possessed Car 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees a therapist for his car fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Freud with That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a record of a therapy session of Sam Winchester. It’s a record of conversation and the therapist’s notes - regular print will be Sam speaking, italic will be the therapist speaking, and ALL CAPS are the therapist’s written notes taken during the session. Kripke owns the Winchesters. (Originally posted: 12/31/06)

_So, tell me why you’re here._  

          My brother made me come. 

 _Why?_                BIG BROTHER ISSUES – SUBORDINATE  
                                    PERSONALITY   
 

          Because I keep trying to exorcise his car. 

 _Oh?_                  MAYBE JUST CRAZY. 

          It **has** to be possessed.  He’s just so…irresistibly hot when he’s     
          near it. 

 _So you’re saying the car makes you want to have sexual relations with your brother.  
_  
                                  NUTS

  
          No!  Well…sort of.  Yeah. 

 _What kind of car is it?_               IF IT’S A BMW, CHARGE EXTRA.   
                                               IF IT’S A HONDA, SCHEDULE MORE   
                                               SESSIONS. 

  
          A ’67 Chevy Impala – black. 

 _Hhmmm…interesting.  A muscle car._                     

                    NICE RIDE. 

  
          It belonged to our father.  He gave it to Dean.   
 

 _Really?_                          DEAN OBVIOUSLY FATHER’S FAVORITE.

 _Did it make you want to have sexual relations with your father?_

LOOK UP CLASSICAL REFERENCES PERTAINING TO SONS WANTING TO SLEEP WITH THEIR FATHERS. WRITE CASE STUDY. **PUBLISH**.

  
          No!  Gross.  He was my **dad**. 

  
 _Yes.  We’ve established that._            CAR=DADDY’S LOVE

 _So, who do you think of first when you think of the car?_  

                            DADDY…PLEASE SAY DADDY.

  
          Dean.                

                            DAMMIT

          We grew up in that car.  Dad was always busy with…work, so   
          Dean pretty much raised me.

  
 _Mmm-hhmmm…._  

                  YES! BIG BROTHER **IS** DADDY! CAN PUBLISH BY  
                                          NEXT MONTH.

 _So do you see this car as an extension of your father’s penis?_  

          No!                                                 

                     YES.

 _Your brother’s?_  

          What?!                                       

                      DEFINITELY YES.

 _Yours?_  

          How’d we get to my penis?  

                      FEELS EMASCULATED. BIG BROTHER MUST  
                                     BE HUNG LIKE A HORSE.

 _It’s just a question, Sam.  Do you have a picture of your brother?  For your file…._  

          Sure. Here you go.

  
 _Thank you._                
                                       [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zannes/pic/000016bq/)  
                                                 HOT.   
             I’D FUCK HIM IN A YUGO, MUCH LESS A ’67 IMPALA.

  
 _Oh.  It looks like our time is up, Sam.  I think I’ll need to see both you and your brother to work through this fully.  Is next Thursday good for you both?_  

          Um…we’re usually booked on Thursdays.

  
 _OK.  I’ll have my receptionist call you with another date and time.  See you soon!  
_


End file.
